


Lamppost

by Battlingbard7 (bbard7)



Series: From the Enchanted Forest and Back [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbard7/pseuds/Battlingbard7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina coming to save the day when Emma was out drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamppost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Me again. All mistakes are mine so sorry in advance!  
> Prompt from my friend, Alex; Lamp Post.

It was a calm, cold and quiet night in Storybrooke, Maine. As the digital clock struck down to 02:34 in the Mayor Mansion on Mifflin Street there was a loud shrill filling the air.

The woman occupying the bed jolted awake, rolled over, grumbling as she saw the time on her bed side clock and angrily answered her phone. With sleep still evident in her voice she stated as she answered her cell; "I swear, I'm going to incinerate whoever this is. Who the hell do you-"

"Rrrgnnna?"

The muffled voice on the other end of the phone forced the brunette awake. She listened carefully to the person on the other end of the phone, only hearing light breathing and someone giggling in the background.

The Mayor pulled her phone away from her ear and checked the Caller ID.

Emma.

"Emma? Are you alright, dear?" worry etching in her voice.

"Irrrm strrrkkk t-lmpppppssttt," was the mumbled reply of the blonde.

Regina sighed as she jumped up out of bed and walked into her walk-in closet. _What had the Savior gotten herself into this time?_  She thought to herself as she magically dressed herself with a flick of the wrist.

The brunette pulled her phone away from her ear as she heard a loud crash come from the other end which caused her to roll her eyes. The Sheriff dropped her phone.

"Mom?"

Surprised by the new voice on the other end of the phone, she glanced at the clock again. "Henry?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing up this late?"

She could hear him groan on the other end. He explained to her that his mother had called him asking for a lift home from The Rabbit Hole around midnight. When the teen had finally found his mother, obviously intoxicated, in the bar it took him quite a while to get her out. But with one mention about Regina and that she would kill both of them, she soon sobered up and they took their leave.

Trying to get his blonde mother into his car was another task. The teen grumbled after his mother once she decided that she would feel too ill riding in his car, she took off down Storybrooke main street.

Henry was surprised at the speed his mother could move once she had quite a few drinks in her system. They chatted, bantered and soon the topic of conversation moved onto truths and dares. After a couple of failed attempts at getting his brunette son to play, he finally decided to bite.

"I dare you to go lick that lamp post over there." he said as he pointed across the street.

"Mm, h-okay." the blonde agreed.

Henry face-palmed himself as he giggled behind his hand.

.

Regina sighed as her son finished telling her about their elaborate adventure.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she imagined the blonde sheriff with her tongue stuck to a lamp post.

"Where are you now?" the brunette asked as she plucked a scarf off the shelf and put it around her neck.

"Just across the street from 'The Chop Shop'."

With a flick of her wrist, Regina was engulfed by purple myst as she transported herself to their location, hung up her phone and placed it in her pocket. The Mayor couldn't help but snort as she took in the scene in front of her.

Henry was sat on the ground in front of said lamp post with his cell to his ear. His blonde mother on the other hand was sat on her haunches, leaning against the post with her tongue obviously stuck on it.

"Hyyy, Rrrggnnna"

In an un-Regina like move, she smiled broadly as she removed her cell from her pocket and snapped a quick picture.

The move caused Henry to double over and burst out in laughter.


End file.
